Akara's Story
by saphiremomo
Summary: This story is totally dead. I repeat, dead. But I have started rewriting it. If you want to read the rewrite, please go to my profile and read Of Red and Yellow
1. Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything in this story besides Akara and a bit of the plot. Everything else is owned my Square-Enix.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Transformation

"Daddy! Daddy!" she laughed, reaching her arms up to her smiling father.

The smiling father picked up his small 3-year-old and swung her around. He then hugged her tight and set her down again. She grasped his hand and walked with him down the corridor.

"Are we going to the library today?" she asked, "Are you going to read me a story? What story are you going to read me? Is it going to be the one about the light?"

"Yes, we are going to the library to read a story. It can be any story you want."

"Goody!" she giggled, and hugged her father, "Oh, is Uncle Cid going to be there?"

"No, sweetie. Uncle Cid has to work on his blueprints."

Her small face scrunched up in a frown.

"Oh well."

They walked together down the stairs.

"Hey, dad, what does this mean, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return? That doesn't make any sense! Is there really a true light? And even if there was, I doubt it would rest in everlasting darkness," said the now 7-year-old girl.

"Well, I'm experimenting with similar projects right now. Maybe you can find out from them," he said jokingly.

"Really? Does that mean you'll let me go to your lab today?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm old enough! How dangerous could it be?"

"Trust me. It's too dangerous."

She sat down at the table in a angry pout. She rummaged around the papers and found her homework and started doing it. Her father walked away.

"I can follow him. He'll never know I'm there. I can finally find out what he's experimenting with."

She quietly followed him down into the courtyard, past Rising Falls and Sunset Gates. She waited until the elevator came back up to get on. When she got down into the dungeons, she saw her father with his lab coat on, pushing some buttons a certain order. His lab coat had a weird symbol on it, like a upside down heart with an X though it. She followed him trying to get in before the gates closed. Her dress got caught on the pattering on it, though, and she couldn't escape.

"Daddy, help!" she screamed.

He looked behind him and was surprised to see his daughter struggling to get away from a closing gate. He quickly pushed the button to open the gate again, and helped his daughter get untangled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly angry.

"I followed you here to see your experiments."

"I specifically told you--"

"Look!"

A weird creature appeared in front of Akara,

"What is it?"

The weird thing lifted it's head as if sniffing, and slowly crept toward Akara, seeming to see her as a good source of food.

"Daddy..." she wailed, nervous.

Her father stood, dumbstruck, seeming to be frozen in place.

The creature advanced further.

"Daddy..." she cried, now truly frightened.

He still didn't move, as if under a spell of the creature. She, too, was now frozen, and she couldn't move. The creature suddenly lunged forward, and clawed her from her right shoulder down to her left leg. The spell broke, and Akara collapsed. A black blur appeared, and destroyed the creature. It was Squall.

Akara woke for a moment, still stunned by her attack. She seemed to be paralyzed. Akara slowly opened her eyes. She was in the healing ward, where her friend Aerith worked with other talented healers. She could hear a conversation between two of the nurses, and they sounded angry. She closed her eyes and listened.

"That poor girl, being attacked by that ... thing. It's such a shame."

"And her so-called "Father" doesn't seem to care. He's locked himself in his lab, never coming out, even when she seemed to be dying. Obviously he doesn't care a bit about the girl."

Akara wanted to shout out, "He is a good father! I love him!" but her avid curiosity silenced her.

"How's she doing?" Aerith asked.

"She finally seems to be getting better, finally. But she'll probably have that scar for life."

"If Squall hadn't followed her, she would probably be dead by now."

"What was she doing down there, anyway? Aren't the labs supposed to be closed to the general public?"

"A friend of mine heard them arguing in the library the day that the accident happened."

"Really? Maybe she was trying to prove that she was able to fend for herself."

"Well, if that was the reason, then she sure didn't prove it."

"Come on, guys. Cut her some slack. Anyway, she can hear everything you're saying."

"Really? You mean she's awake!"

"How else could she hear you?"

Akara made a mental note to put something gross and slimy in Aerith's bed. She opened her eyes to see the nurses standing over her, and, of course, Aerith. They helped her sit up

"You just had to inform everyone. I'm really starting to loathe those powers of yours, Aeirth."

"It's both a gift... and a curse."

"Hmph."

"You'd better go back to sleep. Those wounds you got were pretty bad."

Akara yawned.

"I guess you're right."

She fell back into a deep sleep.

Akara woke up to silence. No one was around, not even Aerith or the nurses, who usually stuck around all day and all night. It was night, and shadows crept upon the ground. On her nightstand was a small bag with her every-day clothes and some food. On a piece of paper there was a note, in Aeith's handwriting. "Good-bye," it said, and nothing else.

"That's weird," Akara commented.

She slipped into the clothes and searched around in the bag for anything else. She found her precious necklace, a heart with a stone embedded in it that was constantly changing color, and her mother's fan. The fan was a piece of art, all twisting and turning. When open, it had red colored cloth. When closed, it became a weapon, like a small dagger. She tied the bag onto her back and ran out of the infirmatry.

Immediately after she left, the weird creatures that had attacked her started to appear. They ignored her completely and head off toward one direction. She ignored them and headed off toward the docking bay, where Cid's ships were held. All of them were gone save one.

It was a one-seater, made especially for Akara. If anything bad happened, she was supposed to escape using this. Cid had given her lessons on how to drive it, so she hopped in it. She set her bag in the cargo section and she left.

Heartless ships, both large and small, were attacking her world, and searching for survivors. She turned on both her shield and warp, and hurried out of the area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading this, and all that good stuff. If you can, please review. I am looking for ways to better my writing. Thank you again.


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything like that. All is owned by Square.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Discovery

Kylia slowly walked through the streets, nimbly dodging thieves and people with long practice. She was the merchant-girl of the House of Yamikina. She was supposed to go to market to buy all sorts of things, from food to slaves. Today, of all days, was the day to go slave-buying. If she had waited one day more, she would not have met the girl.

This girl she met at the slave market. She looked like a regular person, in jeans and a tee-shirt. But her aura was different. In Kylia's eyes, she was a powerful being, able to either destroy or heal an entire world. In anyone else's eyes, she was a normal 7-year-old, as when she asked the servants.

Small pickpockets, some as young as three, tried to grab the girl's bag, but she held on to it tightly, as if her life depended on what was contained within the bag. Kylia walked up to the girl, shooing the boys away. The girl quickly looked away from Kylia. Kylia knelt down, putting her face to the eye-level of the girl.

"Hello. I'm Kylia. What's your name?" she asked slowly, hoping the girl knew English.

"You don't need to treat me like a kid. I can understand you just fine," the girl responded.

"What's your name?" Kylia repeated.

"I'm... Akara," she answered.

_Now we're getting somewhere. _Thought Kylia.

Kylia had a closer look at the girl. Her shirt was many sizes too large for her. Her jeans had a few holes in them and she had a pair of sneakers on. The girl's shirt was a bit torn in the front, revealing bandages on her torso.

"What happened to you?" Kylia asked.

"Something attacked me, that's all."

_Let's see if she's telling the truth._ Kylia thought as she called on her magic. It said that she was telling the truth, but only part of it.

"Come with me, we'll have someone look at those."

"... Okay."

"Amazing! Your tissue shows no signs of injury, not even a scar! After an attack, you should at least have a scar. But instead of one, you seem to have a weird tattoo."

Akara was surprised, but tried not to show it.

"Actually, it was..." Akara was cut off by a nurse coming rushing into the room.

"Doctor Jaki! There are weird reports of black creatures attacking the Marketplace! Hundreds have disappeared, and in their place, more creatures come! Wounded are coming in quickly!"

"Semoin! Bring up our shields after the last person has come in!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Akara and Kylia were escorted down into some caverns.

"What is this place?" asked Akara.

"This is the refugee camp. Our country gets attacked often, and usually attacks are centered at this city. These caverns are shielded by magic, so only another mage can break in. But don't worry. Semoin is one of the best Shield-mages ever. It would take a truly powerful mage to get in. I just hope those creatures aren't immune to shields."

"But Kylia, I was..."

"Be quiet, Akara."

They were shoved into the back of the caverns, squished and stuffed between hundreds of others.

A voice came out of a speaker.

"Attention all civilians! I repeat, attention all civilians! The creatures are continually attacking the city! Anyone who has any knowledge of them please come forward to Dr. Jaki. I repeat..."

"Kylia..."

"I said be quiet!"

"KYLIA!" yelled Akara.

"What!"

"I know what those creatures are!"

"You do? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you wouldn't let me!"

Kylia pushed Akara toward Dr. Jaki.

"Umm..." murmured Akara.

"What is it?" Jaki snapped.

"I know about those creatures."

"What!?"

Akara took a deep breath. "I know about those creatures!" she yelled.

"You do? Great? What are they, for starters?"

"My dad was doing something about this, and I read a part of his report. He called them Heartless."

"Okay..." Jaki said, writing it down on her notepad, "What are their weaknesses?"

"I think they don't really have a weakness. A person came to the castle and told dad that they were afraid of a weapon, called a 'Keyblade'. But I think that if you had mages or something, someone who could attack with magic, that maybe they could hold them off. I don't know if they can be hurt by normal means."

"Okay. Semion?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Get our warrior monks and the war-mages out there. Try to kill as many as possible. Use as many evasive manuvers as needed, and better bring a few healers out there to keep those fighting alive."

"Yes, ma'am."

Semion walked to the front of the crowd.

"Attention all civilians! We need your help! Anyone who can use magic please step forward!"

A few people stepped forward, from accomplished war-mages, educated at the university, to village healers, skilled in herbal medicines and basic healing. A few heavily muscled people in orange tunics walked toward Jaki.

"We are here to serve you, madam," one of them said.

"Good. Grab your preferred weapons and go out there. Kill as many as possible."

"Yes," they answered, walking toward a pile of weapons.

When all of them were ready Semion lowered the shields just enough to let them out. The people stood in the back of the caverns, cowering in the shadows, hearing battle raging outside. Akara clung to Kylia while the battle raged on.

"Kylia?" asked Akara.

"Yes?"

"I've always admired fighters. They never seem helpless, always knowing what to do. I wanted to become one, but my father said I had a duty to the people. Do you think that I may be able to learn how to fight here?"

"After the battle, I'll take you to the monks. They'll decide whether you're fighter material or not."

"Okay."

The fight raged on, no one knowing who was winning. After a few hours, the sounds of battle stopped. Everyone stood still and silent in anticipation of who had won. No one came down the stairs at first. After a while, when the people's hopes were fading, people wearing orange tunics slowly walked down the stairs, followed by a few war-mages and healers. They set their weapons down.

"They have been driven back."

The people cheered with unmatched enthusiasm, Akara and Kylia along them. Neighbors hugged each other, kids jumping around. The cavern was filled with echoes of cheer and happiness.

"This battle has been won, but this is just a small part of the growing threat of the..." Jaki whispered into Akara's ear, "What was it again?"

"Heartless."

"The Heartless!" Jaki continued.

Jaki walked toward the warrior monks.

"I need you to find anyone who is fit enough to fight to join our cause."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Um, Ms. Jaki?" asked Akara.

"Yes, Akara?"

"Do you think that I may be able to join the monks?"

"Maybe. I'll take you to their training facility tomorrow."

"Yeah, she's in fit battle condition. The way she helped out in the battle yesterday, we'd be honored to train her."

"Good."

Jaki walked toward Akara and Kylia. Akara wiped her eyes.

"I guess this is good-bye, Kylia," Akara cried.

"It's not good-bye," consoled Kylia, "I'm sure that when you finish training, we'll see each other often."

"I guess..."

"Come on, Akara. They need to give you a tour and show you your room," urged Jaki.

Akara waved to Kylia as she went into the training facility. She wouldn't emerge for nine more years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how did you like it? Again, please review or e-mail me at !


	3. Flight

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square. I only own Akara and the world of Tabonia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Flight

"What! Why can't I leave? I've finished training at the top of my classes! I am supposed to be able to leave and visit family now!" Akara yelled at the monk.

"You cannot leave because you know the most about the Heartless, and with the growing threat of the Heartless, we need all monks here. I know the rules as well as you do, and I'm sorry I have to restrain you like this."

Akara turned away and marched toward her room.

"You won't keep me caged forever. I'll find a way out."

She slammed her door.

The monk sighed. "Carmi, get me Jaki."

"Yes, sir."

Carmi hurried away toward the town. When she returned, a worn-out and older Jaki was running behind her.

"This way, ma'am," Carmi said as she motioned to the Great Hall, and then hurried off toward the training pavilions.

When Jaki was seated the monk started to talk.

"I'm sorry I had to call you like this, but I have some questions. Akara has been acting all... strange lately. She says she wants to explore, go to new places, find out who her parents were, try to find her friends. But she knows that we cannot leave this place. This is the only world we know. She can't have come from another world, can she?"

"I know, it is unusual. But haven't you noticed that she is different? Naming just a few, she owns things, like her pendant and fan, made from materials alien to our world. Her hair, it is silver, unlike all of ours, which is black or dark brown. Her eyes, a mixture of gold and red, while ours are brown, hazel, or black. And another thing, have you ever noticed her scar? I examined it, nine years ago, and I took some for sampling during her regular visits. You know that I have been taking Heartless remains and studying them, too, right? They seem to be made of the same material, almost of pure darkness. But now that she has matured, the scar seems to be blending in better."

"I've noticed all of those things, but I haven't put them in extreme notice."

"Kylia found her wandering in the market, nine years ago. You know that Kylia can See people, don't you? She saw a great potential in Akara, and that was only when she was seven. I don't even want to think what could happen if her power went out of hand. It is extremely possible that she could be from another world."

"Do you think that she is... a Heartless?"

"No."

"How am I supposed to control her? Her urges are strong and I don't know if I can hold her down any longer."

"Let her go."

"What?!"

"Let her go," Jaki repeated.

"But, you said that we needed every fighter. And her knowledge..."

"We will survive. She has told me all she knows. But it's weird. When she came here, she said she heard it from her father. But now she doesn't even know who her father was. Maybe she's losing her memory?"

"Maybe..."

"Why must they do this?"

Akara paced around her room. Her things were scattered around in a messy manner.

"I'll just have to leave. It's as simple as that."

_Nothing's that simple._

Akara had been hearing voices since she had come in to the guild. When she was younger, she had thought it was ghosts. Now she knew otherwise. It was probably just a figment of her imagination, filling the emptiness of not having any friends. She grabbed her pack that she had first brought here with her, and stuffed in an extra change of clothes, her fan, and various other things that she would need. She grabbed her magical staff when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Akara, I..." the monk said, opening the door to Akara's room.

Akara quickly whapped him on the head and rendered him unconscious.

"Sorry."

She quickly dodged around the monks running around in a frenzy, trying to get to their classes, and passed Jaki on the way.

"Oh, Akara, I wanted to speak with-"

"Sorry, gotta go. Bye!"

Akara quickly used a bit more magic to quicken her pace and ran away.

"You..." finished Jaki.

Akara stood on the edge on a cliff, overlooking the endless ocean. Gulls flew off into the distance, and a light breeze gently blew.

"The ocean..."

Akara had never seen the ocean. Oh, yes, she had seen pictures in books and such, but she had never seen it's true endless glory.

_Underneath the calm surface rides a raging current._

"Huh?"

The voice was louder now, more commanding.

_I thought it'd take forever to get you out of that place. I've been waiting a long time for you, Akara._

Akara looked around starting to get nervous. She held her staff tighter, and the blade that appeared in times of danger, appeared.

"Where are you? What do you want with me?"

_I am nowhere, and everywhere._

The voice echoed around Akara, making her even more nervous than she already was.

"What?"

_I am..._

A small, glowing girl in a white dress appeared, smiling widely. She laughed.

"Man, I just love that trick! You should've seen your face!"

"Who are you?" asked Akara.

"I don't have a name."

"Then what are you?"

"I am what you would've been if you had stayed at home!"

"What? Then that means you know where my home is! Can you show me?"

"Yes, on two conditions. You give me a name, and I get to come with you."

"But it's going to probably be dangerous."

"That's why I want to come! Anyway, you'll probably need my help. The Heartless there are pretty strong."

"What? Then let's go!" Akara said as she ran off toward where she left her ship.

"Wait! You still need to give me a name!"

"It's... Kila!"

"Thanks."

Kila disappeared into a small dot of light, and followed Akara.


	4. New Friends and New Enemies

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know. I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts. All I own is me, my copy of KH, and Akara & Kila. Really, I don't own my own copy of KH . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

New Friends and New Enemies

"So, this is my home..." Akara whispered.

"Yes. This was the first world the Heartless overran. Now Heartless run free in your once-green pastures, and no living being has been seen here for a while. Hopefully, that will soon change," explained Kila.

"What do you mean?" asked Akara.

Kila was silent.

"I'll stay here to guard the ship. Call upon me in times of need. I'll help best to my abilities," said Kila.

Akara started to walk away.

"Oh, wait! There is a few people here. Be careful. We have no idea if they are on our side."

"Whose side are we on, anyway? I know we aren't on evil's side, but our main goal isn't destroying the threat, so maybe we aren't on good's?" asked Akara.

"We have a foot in both places. We aren't necessarily good nor evil. We're just... there."

Akara finally got away from the ship, not knowing that a cloaked figure watched her from above.

------------------------

Sora rushed across the roads of Hollow Bastion, looking for Beast. He knew without Beast's ferocity, he wouldn't be able to survive for long in this Heartless infected world.

He heard signs of battle above him, by the stained glass windows by Rising Falls. He looked up, ready for the worst, ready for the Heartless to jump down and fight him. He saw nothing.

"Hmm..."

He started to walk forward again, only to hear the sounds again. This time, he saw the battle. A girl, looking around his age, was hacking away at the heartless with a long staff-like thing.

She ran across the roof, bashing away anything that got in her way. She was nearly done with the Heartless when a huge wyvern appeared, and knocked her weapon onto the road below. Sora reached for it, but an unknown force shocked him and kept him from touching it.

The girl pulled a fan from her belt and held it in front of her. A gem on her wrist glowed with a grim anticipation. The wyvern slowly glided forward, it's yellow eyes set on it's prey. It rammed into her, but was deflected by a red shield growing in front of her.

The gem glowed brighter with an eerie light, and Sora saw her lips move. The wyvern froze, then shattered into small white pieces. The pieces fell around Sora and disappeared the moment that they did. The girl jumped down, never taking her eyes off Sora, and picked up the fallen staff.

"Heh. It's so much more powerful when I haven't been world hopping. That really drains my strength," she said.

"Oh, um..." Sora said.

A large number of Heartless suddenly appeared, surrounding the both of them. Sora knew that he couldn't take on this many. Even the girl, with her great strength, couldn't kill all these. Unless she had a hidden, secret weapon up her sleeve.

The Heartless inched forward, making the two back up until they were back to back.

"Sorry it has to end like this, huh?" Sora said.

"It isn't going to end here. Do you have an Ether or a Potion or something like that? I can save us if you give me one."

Sora handed her an Elixir.

"Thanks," she said, and drank it.

She immediately dropped her staff and held her fan up to her face.

"Get ready..." she whispered, "My friend is coming."

"Your friend?" asked Sora.

"Close your eyes. I don't know what she'll do."

The girl disappeared and Sora fell down, not realizing that he was using her to stand. He closed his eyes, heeding the girl's warning.

Even with his eyes closed Sora was temporary blinded by the bright flash that occurred. When the light dimmed, the Heartless were gone and the girl was standing alone.

"Goodbye. Your friend is waiting and I don't want to delay you any longer," she said, then smiled, "Say, I read some pamplets about a "Coliseum" somewhere. If you ever go to it, I'll fight you, and your friends."

She walked up to the edge of the road.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now."

She stepped off of the edge, falling into whatever was below.

---------------------------------------

Akara was sorry she had to drop out on the boy like that, but while the battle raged between Kila and the Heartless, she had seen a darkish figure watching the battle. She just... had a feeling that he was evil. After the battle, the figure had headed into the dark depths of her once home. She couldn't follow the figure now, but she would later. Her first priority was to find something to rekindle her memory.

---------------------------------------

Gaimal stood in front of Maleficent, explaining what he had seen. Being one of the original citizens of Hollow Bastion, he was sorry to what it had become. But still, he prided himself on siding with the side that would most likely win. That was the Heartless' side. And if that meant having to try to kill a girl he had crushed on as a child, so be it. It was better to survive and bear painful memories than to die and have good ones.

"I knew that girl when I was little. She was the daughter of the leader of the castle before the Heartless overran. She's always been stubborn and never budges. If she was to find out about our operation and dislike it, the only way to stop her would be to kill her. It was believed that she died in the invasion, but that has been apparently disproven."

"Relax. That girl bears no threat against us," Maleficent said.

"But she seems to have allied herself with the Keybearer. If they joined forces, they could be unstoppable."

"Like I said, relax. She holds no idea about who he is. Anyway, she has lost her past. She knows nothing about who she once was or what happened here."

"This castle holds many memories to many people, but the most to the ruler. And to the ruler's daughter, that would be no different. We can't let her find anything about her past, or she might find out about us."

"The only area accessible is the dungeon, and even that is guarded by a multitude of Heartless. The doors to the main hall are shut, and Riku is there, with the Keyblade."

"Oh, so we have a new Keyblade master," said Gaimal.

"Exactly. You know what the Keyblade can do. If she gets in, let her meet that fate..."

Gaimal smiled at this idea and sheathed his sword.

-----------------------------------------------

So, how did you like it? Please review!


End file.
